


Lavender

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: Cuddly bois, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: They like lavender.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> you'd be impressed with the amount of consecutive times a person can spell lavender wrong and eventually it just stops looking like a real word at all

It's been a long fucking week. A good week, just really damn long and they've streamed almost double the time he's managed to sleep and Jordan's well aware of the ache in his arms meaning he's probably grinded a little too hard with the new mouse. It's a tiny bit too big and he's feeling it now, a stiffness that along with how tired and hungry he always seems to be makes him just a bit whiny. 

Eventually though, he must get annoying enough that Jesse takes pity on him, which maybe was what Jordan was aiming for all along. 

“You don't have to” He offers, even though he totally wants a massage. It's the polite thing to say, considering Jesse looks just as exhausted as him and is probably only asking at least in part because he'd like some peace and quiet. 

Jesse just shrugs. “It's kind of relaxing for me too” He offers, “And we both could be less stressed right now so get over here before I change my mind and go to sleep”

They snuggle close under the blankets, Jesse carefully laying a towel over the top of them and Jordan obediently rests his hands on it as Jesse reaches for the bottle of lavender oil. It's a rare expensive splurge from his twin, the kind of fancy, pure stuff that smells otherworldly and lives up to it's relaxing claims, they always fall asleep right after surrounded by the soft scent.

Jesse's always been at good at it too, thumbs pressing in just the right places, stroking and stretching out the knots and tension and Jordan has to admit he likes that they're close like this, that he can scoot down under the blankets and rest his head on Jesse's chest, steal some of his constant warmth and listen to the steady beat of his heart. 

“When Fortnite dies you should become a masseuse” He mumbles sleepily as Jesse rubs circles into both his palms at the same time and he feels the resulting chuckle more than he hears it.

“You'd never be able to afford me” Comes the reply, “Imagine though, who would I even do it for i'm too classy for a Gumtree ad”

“Other players” Jordan says, like it's obvious, “I'll be like your, your manager and vet people because we all know Volx would definitely want a happy ending”

Jesse's fingers actually cringe with the rest of his body, “Oh, gross” 

“Yeah, enjoy that picture” Jordan giggles as Jesse presses maybe a little too firmly against his wrist.


End file.
